A Different Kind of Lonely
by Bruce n' Charlie
Summary: FBInu crossover. Akito never happened. Instead, a different head of the family is in his place and is the best thing that’s ever happened to them, but things never stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been officially edited to fit the purposes of later chapters. Expect the next three chapters to be the same.**

I was bored today and had a story idea running through my head. I've hit a point in writing My Fifteen Pound Bag (lame name I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else so ha) and I'm using all my friends that are willing to help get me past this so I'm gonna write this for a while instead.

Summary: Basically FB/Inu crossover. Don't know the pairing yet you can decide. But, Akito never happened. Instead, a different head of the family is in his place and is the best thing that's ever happened to this family, but things never stay the same.

A Different Kind of Lonely

Chapter 1

Finished Typing on 12-2-06

Finished Editing on 11-3-07

She looked out the window, slowly studying the landscape with attentive eyes and her hand on her chin. Sighing for the tenth time that morning she moved from the window and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. While the water was heating up she hopped up onto the counter and sighed again heavily.

Her life had always been this boring, to her at least. Ever since she was a young girl she had been kept away in solitary, the only times to really interact with other people was when someone had to ask her permission to do something or when Hatori came to do one of his weekly checkups.

She never asked for this position, but it was forced upon her when her decided to not have anymore children. Even then she would have inherited the position for being the eldest. Her father was the most pervious person filling this position. Shortly after passing away, she immediately was given the crash course on her duties. Her mother did not spare her a glance after the death of her husband, choosing instead to give her to another woman to watch over her. Without her father there, her mother had no reason to keep her around and sent her to live at the Sohma Spa with Ritsu and his mother.

Growing up with Ritsu, she learned quickly not to apologize for much unless you were ready to be apologized to in a loud voice for something that made no sense. She and Ritsu became great friends when he wasn't trying to ask for forgiveness. After a year of living with them, she realized that Ritsu never really held any self confidence, and after several trial and error periods, discovered that he acted more like himself when in female clothing; giving him the boost he needed and wanted. But after only two years, she was taken back to the main house to be in the care of Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.

Being only six when she went back to the main house brought back the short memories she held with her mother and father. She asked for a different room, not being able to stand the thought of her father reading her a bedtime story before snuggling up with her. That would be the last time she asked for anything major.

When she was ten, Yuki Sohma had turned into his rat form front a large group of his friends. She was meant to give him punishment; the only problem was she never knew what punishment was. The only thing she could think to do was separate him from his parents. That happened to her, leaving and fresh memory and it was the only thing she could think would actually cause him grief. Instead it actually did him a favor of getting away from the abuse in his home; she hasn't given another punishment in seven years.

As she turned thirteen, Yuki asked to be able to live with Shigure away from the Sohma estate, wanting to give him the freedom that she so desperately wanted. Now Yuki comes over every once in a while to chat with her, no one else does because they don't know anything about her. No one has given her the chance to get to know to know them, but with Yuki and Shigure living in the same house she has gotten the chance to get to know more people. Like Tohru Honda and Kagura Sohma.

Less than two years ago Yuki had discovered a miss Tohru Honda living on Sohma property. After staying at Shigure's house a couple days, they asked permission for her to live there permanently. Naturally wanting to protect her relatives, she went to meet her. Seeing that Tohru really was a kind person although aloof in many situations she would be able to help the family in her own way and it was decided that Tohru could stay. She's met with Tohru several times since then, even briefly meeting her friends.

Thinking back to it, even though Kagura was older than her, she was still one of the Sohma's that come near her unless it was the New Years banquet. The first serious time when she had met her was when she came tunneling into Shigure's house looking for Kyo while she was over for tea and talking. At first Kagura apologized profusely for causing such a ruckus, but after she just waved it off and made a reference to acting like Ritsu, Kagura immediately loosened up and they started talking more often.

Still the two people that she felt most comfortable with to this day, two months and seven days after her seventeenth birthday, were Hatori and Yuki. Both had become so close to her for the simple reason that they enjoyed talking to her. Hatori, she had decided was still strange for he had made to choice to grow his hair out over his left eye, but continued with his medicinal practicing with perfect 20/20 vision. Yuki, well Yuki was the closest thing she has to best friend, they're the same age and now he makes weekly trips to come visit her.

The kettle on the stove started to whistle, breaking her out of her thoughts and telling her that the water was ready. She moved the kettle off the stove and went to get some tea leaves and a cup. Setting the straining tea on the table she sat down herself when Hatori walked into the room.

"Hey." He said sitting down across from her.

"Hi." She whispered back meekly, staring into her tea cup. "How are things going at the office?"

"Alright. Ayame decided to be an idiot again and not remember anything I've told him. Let's just say that he's not in the best of shape right now."

"Ayame just wants to be closer to Yuki." She sighed, shaking her head, Hatori nodded her head at her statement. "I'm sorry, please excuse my forgetfulness. Would you like some tea?" The small nod of his head had her getting up to grab another cup and some more leaves. Hatori had been very stress lately and he needed to have some things done for him no matter how small it might be.

Entering the room, she found Hatori with his head in his arms looking like he was asleep. Knowing that he wasn't asleep, she still moved silently as she prepared his tea. "You need to take it easy, Hatori."

Hatori opened his eyes and slightly smiled at her, "Thank you Kagome." He whispered back as he took the cup into his hands and took a sip of tea.

* * *

So what do you think, I need feedback in order to continue with this story. If you want a specific pairing let me know. I'm pretty much open to anything right now. Hope you enjoyed.

Bruce n' Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Lonely

Chapter 2

Finished Typing on 12-9-06

Finished Editing on 2-18-08(wow, look at that time skip…)

Kagome awoke slowly, eyes adjusting to the light she wiped them choosing to stare at the wall that had nothing on it but a badly drawn picture of a flower. 'Another day starts, and surprise, surprise, nothing to do. Maybe Hatori can take me to see Yuki.' After quite a few long minutes of thinking, she finally had the tiniest urge to get out of bed. Leisurely she rolled out from under the covers, stretching her muscles that had not been in use for the night and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Leaving her horribly decorated room and sluggishly making a half-hearted attempt to reach the kitchen, Kagome saw Hatori at the counter reading a newspaper and drinking tea. As if he knew she was coming into the room, a steaming cup of tea was set out for her. She thanked him then hopped onto the counter.

"Hi Hatori." Hatori gave her a quick look before going back to the paper.

"Good morning." There was only a few seconds pause before she spoke again.

"Would you be willing to do something for me today?" Kagome asked.

"That would depend on what you want me to do."

"I was wanting to go see Yuki today. Can you take me?"

"Of course, I was planning on picking up Ayame today anyways." Kagome nodded happily.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the car, flipping through every radio station they could find. After the fifth time through, Hatori finally reached over and grabbed her hand setting it down on her lap then turning off the radio all together. Two and a half minutes passed in silence before Kagome leaned over and pulled out seven cds from a compartment under her seat.

Hatori looked at her shortly before returning his eyes to the road. He really hoped that she didn't think he was going to let her play one of those blasted cds after he stopped her from listening to the radio, there was a reason why he shut it off. Kagome reached over to the cd player and inserted a cd pressing play. Hatori pressed power before the annoying music could start through the speakers again.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked taking the cd out and returning it to its case.

"It's five more minutes to Shigure's house, I'm sure you can handle that in silence." Three minutes and twenty-four seconds, Hatori closed the door and stepped on the path to Shigure's house. Kagome quickly turned around and got out of the car herself when Hatori walked several meters away.

When Kagome reached the house before she could even touch the screen to knock, Shigure swung it open greeted her with open arms. "My darling Kagome-sama! How have you been since New Years? I wonder why we haven't seen you since then." Shigure wrapped his arms around her middle and she returned the greeting, arms around his shoulders.

"Alright." Kagome answered. Shigure held out a hand so he could lead her into the house. Kagome only slightly forgot to mention that Hatori was not too far behind her.

Hatori quickened his pace to reach the door before it slid shut; his nose was likely to be bruised in the morning.

Shigure led Kagome in the direction of sitting room where Ayame was supposed to be sitting, he wasn't, of course; he's Ayame why would he? Instead of waiting quietly in the sitting room, Ayame pranced down the hallway where Shigure was leading the head of the family towards the sitting room where Ayame was supposed to be sitting.

"Shigure, where did you find this fine morsel, and are you willing to share?" Ayame walked up to the duo, lifting Kagome's hair and smelling it.

Kagome slapped his hand away, and Shigure playfully pulled her closer, away from the snake's grasp. "Why would I want to share such a tasty treat? I found it, I don't want to share."

Ayame covered his heart with both hands and feigned sadness. "You wouldn't cheat on me like that, would you Shigure?" Shigure immediately let go of Kagome, and pulled Ayame to him. Hatori finally caught up with them and chose to stand by Kagome, who was watching two of the three Mabudachi Trio proclaimed their devotion for each other.

"Of course not Ayame, why would I cheat on you when you're all I've ever needed?"

"Oh Shigure…"

"Ayame…" He sighed.

Hatori shook his head, he continued to wonder why he was friends with them, and apparently he was going to have to make a list of Pros and Cons again.

Kagome looked around, Kyo was about to start an argument with Shigure and Ayame. Yuki was standing in the doorway shaking his head and turning around to leave. He apparently hadn't seen her yet. Kagome was going to change that.

"Yuki!" she called over all the commotion, pushing Shigure over to get to the other side of slightly narrow hallway to Yuki, who had just turned back around. His eyes brightened at the sight of his friend.

"Kagome!" Yuki started toward her and picked her up to give her a hug as soon as she was close enough. Kagome giggled as she was twirled and hugging the Rat back. Yuki set her down, but kept his hands on her waist. "How've you been?" He asked, before she answered, Yuki grabbed her hand and started leading her away from all the disorder in the hallway. He led her towards the stairs so they could go up to his room and talk.

"Fair enough. How 'bout you?"

"I've been alright, but now that you're here, I'm much better." Yuki opened the door and led her inside to sit on his bed knowing that she didn't mind talking in his room. "What are you doing here?" he questioned sitting down next to her.

"It's been so boring at the main house lately that coming over here seemed like the most interesting to do today." answered Kagome flopping down on his bed her head on his pillow and laid on her side as to look at Yuki who was still on the side of the bed.

"I'm glad you did, Tohru is working over time lately and I have no one to talk to, not counting that stupid cat and perverted dog. You're much better company than either of them."

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance to you."

"You are." He answered laying his head down on her stomach.

"So, how's school been?"

"Alright, a girl wanted me to go out on a date with her couple days ago, but I had to refuse."

"And if you didn't have to, would you have gone out with her?" Kagome asked running her fingers through his hair softly, Yuki leaned into the touch.

"Probably not, I think I like someone else." He answered with a sigh.

"Normally I wouldn't want to pry into your business, but in this case I'll make an exception. Who do you have a crush on?" Kagome asked propping her self up on her elbows so she could she his face.

"I'm not gonna tell you, you'd blow it way out of proportion." Yuki sat up and Kagome laid back down on his pillow.

"Well it's your choice so I can't force you do to anything, but, I highly recommend that you tell me who you like."

"Now you're trying to get me to tell you through peer pressure. Well, that's not gonna work this time." Yuki stated while touching a particularly ticklish spot of her side making her giggle.

"No Yuki, please don't tickle me." Kagome begged, trying to roll away from his torturous touches as she continued to giggle. Yuki didn't answer her but he did continue tickling her mercilessly leaving her gasping for breath. After a couple minutes of tormenting Kagome, Yuki's head started to lower towards hers unknowingly, when she looked at him and saw that he was only inches from touching his lips to hers he stopped and lowered his head towards hers at a faster rate. Unfortunately, they didn't get to finish their time together.

"YUKI, my dearest brother, come out and see your elder sibling! You know you want to!" Yuki laid his head down on Kagome's shoulder after hearing Ayame's voice.

"Try not to injure him too badly this time; you've been over working Hatori lately." Kagome spoke softly knowing that he would have to leave the room soon.

"It's Ayame's fault that he gets hurt in the first place."

"I know, just nothing life threatening, please?"

"Alright. Just for you."

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

"YUKI! You need to come and see your only older brother! He wants to talk to you! You can continue your Red Light District life later!" Yuki blushed and Kagome blushed, and it was just a big blush fest. But Yuki smiled exasperatedly before grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the room.

* * *

Ok ages,

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame---26

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Kagome---18

Ritsu---23

This is the edited version of this chapter. I deleted the others so that when I redo one chapter, the others won't not make sense because they're gone. Perfect plan really, or so I thought. Let me know what you think.

Bruce n' Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Kind of Lonely

Chapter 3

Finished Typing on 2-3-07

Finished Editing on 2-4-09

* * *

"YUKI!! Come and see your wonderful and accomplished brother! You know you want to!" Ayame yelled across the house. And soon enough, Yuki came out of his bedroom Kagome trailing behind him. They headed downstairs to go find the terror that was troubling them both. "Yuki, you know that you want to see your brother so stop hiding it! You've denied me long enough!"

"Well, I think I want to deny you even longer." Yuki whispered to the female standing close to his back. Kagome giggled at his statement causing him to blush. They reached the dining room and unfortunately for Yuki, Ayame had spotted him.

"Yuki, you and Kagome can have a red light district life later; right now I want to talk about us." Kagome blushed furiously turning away and walked into the kitchen.

"There is no us, there is a me and a you, but no us." He answered his older brother while turning to follow Kagome to the kitchen.

"No, wait! You mustn't leave me to wish that we had a better relationship; we must work on it together! Or else I will get no where in my attempts!"

"That would be a good thing." Yuki stated walking away. Before he could open the sliding the there was a loud crash followed by a short scream coming from the kitchen. Yuki quickly assessed the room seeing everyone but Kagome was sitting there looking wide eyed at him. Yuki suddenly froze, worried about the safety of his long time friend who is maybe something more.

"Yuki, I would suggest opening the kitchen and seeing if Kagome was injured." Shigure stated worried that something might have happened to his biggest confident. After Shigure broke the pregnant silence everyone jumped up from their spot at the table, and rushed for the kitchen. Yuki, in being the closet to the door, quickly slipped it open and gasped, almost passing out at the sight of the blood. Kagome lay there on the floor, holding her arm with blood seeping out of the wound on her arm. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Kagome!" He yelled rushing for her side to help her up. "Hatori! Do you have your medical stuff with you?"

"I already got it." Hatori said, he rapid steps quickly betraying how nervous he felt when he walked into the kitchen. Everyone moved knowing that he was really the only one that could help Kagome, even Yuki, though reluctantly.

Hatori quickly knelt next to the bleeding girl, and removed her hand from the wound. She hissed in pain when he moved the fabric of her shirt away from the injury. Hatori, deciding to take the easy route, grabbed the sleeve near the wrist and tore it open all the way up to the shoulder, and tore it off.

"Hatori, I really liked that shirt." Kagome growled out as he gently cleaned off the wound with a wet washcloth. Yuki and the others gave a large sigh when Kagome spoke, signaling that she was ok.

"Does that mean you don't understand that you're bleeding?" He asked assessing the deep gash.

"I understand that just fine. What I don't understand is why you don't care about what I'm feeling right now. Ouch! That hurt!"

"It's too deep; you're going to need stitches." Kagome's eyes widened hugely and scrambled away from Hatori.

"Oh no you don't! Can't you just do the little white paper sticky things?"

"No, as I said before, it's too deep. Don't worry, I'll use anesthesia. You shouldn't feel a thing."

"Ha'ri is right Kagome, you should listen to the doctor." Shigure put his two cents in.

"I don't care Shigure, I don't want to get operated on." Hatori motioned to Yuki and Kyo to hold her in place seeing that she wasn't go cooperate any time soon. They silently moved behind her and Hatori moved forward, making Kagome move backwards. This happened a couple more times before she ran into two sets of legs.

"Uh oh." She whispered. Kyo went down on his knees and grabbed her left arm and pinning down her left leg. Yuki did the same on her right side except take her arm, knowing that she couldn't move it that much. Instead, he lightly grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into his chest.

"Relax; it'll only hurt for a couple of seconds. And that'll only be the needle." Yuki whispered into her ear making her calm down some. Hatori seeing that see was down fussing scooted up to her and lightly took her arm in his grasp and stuck the needle in her arm, giving the drug.

Soon after Kagome's arm went numb and she saw Hatori took out all of the things needed to stitch up the cut and Kagome flinched away and hid her face in Kyo's arm. Yuki held her a little tighter in an act of jealously. Minutes later, Hatori had finished his deed.

Hatori lightly patted Kagome's leg, "I'm done, you can look now." He told her gathering his supplies. Kyo let go of her arm and lightly nudged her forehead away. She looked at Yuki, looking for reassurance, he nodded and she looked at her arm seeing that it was wrapped in a cloth so that she wouldn't see the stitches. Yuki untangled himself from her and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Thank you Hatori." Hatori nodded at her hidden apology, and she took that as a you're welcome.

"I guess I'm going to have to get a new window." Shigure sighed scratching his head.

"Don't worry Shigure, I'll be here with you every step of the way." Ayame stated turning to his best friend arms wide open.

Shigure rubbed his forehead, turning towards Ayame, "You can't stay, for we would never get anything done."

"But Shigure, wouldn't it be better that way?"

"I suppose it would."

"Would you two Shut Up?!" Kyo yelled from his place on the other side of the room.

"On this I would have to agree with Kyo, you can get your window fixed later. Right now we need to find out why Kagome was shot at." Hatori stated setting his bag down on the counter.

"Do you have any enemies?" Yuki said from where he was sitting next to Kagome.

"Not that I can think of, I don't really meet that many people." Kagome couldn't think. First she's stuck in the car with an agitated Hatori, and then she gets shot. That's the good way to start a day. Plus she can't feel her arm.

"So, what do we do?" Shigure asked.

* * *

731 days later…

And I have to admit I'm most ashamed of myself. It's much the same as the first copy, I was just so sick of it that I didn't want to look at it for a long time, thus the time skip. Sorry again...

Bruce n' Charlie


End file.
